


Lust Letters

by My_Insane_Dream



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Derek, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Insane_Dream/pseuds/My_Insane_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Sends Stiles love letters , Witch makes Stiles think does Derek love him or Is he playing some sick game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Man

**Author's Note:**

> Dear ____ ,  
> I love you..... Because your reading My Story !!!!!!!!!!!! Tell Me if you like it  
> I had an amazing time making it so I hope U have a good time reading it  
> (Oh I also Wanted to add Scott and stiles having an apartment 2 blocks from Stiles old home Just for A weird twist )
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely , My Insanity

**Stiles POV***

 

'It was early morning and I was blissful dreaming' 

" Stiles Mailman's Here !!!" Scott shouts from down stairs While walking back from the mailbox. 

I don't know why he insist On telling me about the mail. Its not like I get anything but the occasional coupons , And subscription renewal to male fitness. I wish one day I would get something important like A Nobel peace prize nomination , Or an invitation to like the best parties in like Prog ... Well , maybe not 'that' big But You know what I mean . Something 'Important'. 

Walking down stairs Still trying to rub the rest of the weird dried crust out of my eyes, I hear Scott call to me again . " What !! Im coming !!" 

I walk into the kitchen where Scott is washing the cheese off the dishes from last nights Lasagna Night. " What . In . Thee Hell . Was So important that You had to disturb My Beauty sleep." I Said to Scott though he acted like he didn't hear me . " You got a mail ... Its sitting on the table." 

I turn my head to and pick up A red envelope. " It doesn't say it from though ..." Scott mumbled while putting the clean dishes in the cabinets. " Did someone say secret admirer..." I felt kinda happy that someone's writing to me . Like I have my own personal phantom of the opera . Which also was a little creepy considering I might have A stalker . 

The anticipation was killing me . I opened The letter And read out loud so Scott could hear. 

" The sight of you leaves me speechless , Till I'm Out of breath .  
The short minutes we share together play in my mind for hours.  
Without You it feels like death , And I long for Your enchanting Powers  
You are my moon , And i am your wolf howling at your beauty  
Great me your presence so you can howl with me .... 

 

Love , D " 

The moment grows silent .... " That was-" I am cut off " Beautiful ..." I'm startled a little as I turn my head and see a listening Allison leaning against the wall of the kitchen . 

" Oh , Hey Allison I didn't know we were Having ... House guests ." I shot Scott a dirty look. " So whose Its from ." Alison Walked over to me and grabbed the envelop Out of my hand . She examined each side Until she called it quits. 

I wondered that Myself . I was flattered of course But , why now .... And why me ? The situation Called For some strange help , And I knew just the girl To help...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The three Of us arrived at Lydia' s front door . Ah, I remember the days when I would pawn over her . Because those days are still happening ... ' Don't Judge Me !! ' . I rung the doorbell and when she didn't come , I walked Inside When I noticed it was open. 

I stepped right through Her bedroom door, To find Lydia on her laptop . " Knocking would have been better don't you think ?!?!? " Lydia shouted as she quickly shuts her computer. " Tried that , didn't work ." 

"Watcha working on there Lids ? " I get closer to her . " Nothing ..." Lydia clenches he laptop in the hands.

"Oh , so you wouldn't mind if I -" I snatch it from her hands swiftly . I can feel Lydia's anxiety rising As I slowly open it up. " How to please your Man 101 ." I turn to see Lydia's face was a deep shade of red. Scott and Allison stood at the door silent. When I wasnt looking Lydia snaches the computer away . " What Do you want , I have 'Research' to do..." 

"We'll talk about your descending sex life later ok , We have something for you to do." Lydia shot me a dirty look , but nodded in agreement 

~~~~~~~

 

lydia examined the letter and all its details ." So lets see what we got so far shall we." We anxiously listen. " So , We can definitely tell that D is not human , because of how he describes the moon and the wolf. But the way D wrote it makes me certain Its not a girl. " I could feel my heart drop. Could It be who I think it is . 

"Also When you're around certain guys look for signs of nervousness and problems with you leaving." I'm taken back a little . Though I mange enough words to say thanks to lydia. 

We walk out of her room but I stop as lydia spoke " I know who you're thinking. But D can always be a cover name to throw you off track. All I'm saying is search around a little." 

The whole ride home I'm thinking about the choices. How can I track someone When I don't know who they-He is ? No matter what I had to find out . 

Getting out of the car where peer at a familiar face at front porch ." Hey guys." Isaac soft voice and incessant face made my body melt. We haven't seen him in since scott and I moved in together ,And I kinda missed him . Though I wondered , Could he be the man behind the mask ? we gave him a big group hug and invited him inside. 

"So I'm just gonna cut right to the chase if you don't mind . " Isaac's words sent chills down my spine . Could he be .... Confessing ? " I was wondering if I could crash here for the night , So we can catch up on old times. I have really been missing you guys." Scott seemed doubtful "Where would you sleep , We dont have a guest bedroom ." 

" He can sleep in my room ." I offered." Its not like he can sleep in yours scott , Since its already 'Crowded' I have enough space , how bout it . " We agreed. 

 

Minutes turns to hours as we start catching up on life. Sharing laughs and drinking , The best kind of sappy . I sat close to isaac to see if he showed any of the sighs Lydia spoke about. Nothing. Nothing , but plain old Isaac. I have to admit I would have liked it if It was Isaac . Hes cute and interesting. And I dont know I guess we could make a cute couple...What am I saying . We would Be perfect ! 

" Woah ! Its getting late we should hit the sack." When scott said that , it is code for He want to get laid . So we all head to our room . Isaac came into my room before me , and when I walked in he was taking of his shirt. " Woah ,Sorry man I - Im just - I'll Be- Im gonna go." I slowly backed out of the room Until isaac runs to the door and close it before I could leave the room. His bare chest firmly pressed against my hands. He whispers to me " Stay..." He walked back slowly and started laughing. Though I didnt know what was funny I laughed to . 

I stood still . Unable to move because I was trying to calm The blood thats pumping through My um...'Vains' Isaac walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth . I dashed across the room to sit at my relaxer I kept at the far right of my bed. 

Isaac walked out reaching for his bag to pull out some sweat pants . He unbuckled his jeans , and slowly pulled them down. " Do U want me to go ?" I asked Isaac while trying to Keep my eyes shut tight. " Its ok stiles I comfortable With my body." I slowly Open My eyes to see a half naked isaac. He put on his baggy sweat pants and His tight t shirt. " Ready for bed ? " I was so mesmerized that I noticed I wasn't ready. I changed in the bathroom To make things less awkward , and walked out to see a sleeping Isaac snuggled up in my king sized bed. 

Quietly , I turned off the lights and stalked my way to the empty space on my bed . Rain began to pour from the sky getting more violent by the seconds. Isaac And I layed back to back . Even from our legth apart I could feel the heat from hes body. 

Thunder and lightning filled the skies . I was unable to sleep because I was still think Of who sent the letter . Isaac awoke when the thunder struck the loudest , Like he was waking from a bad dream. " Stiles are you awake." 

"Yes , Isaac . Is everything ok ?" 

" Um... Promise you won't say anything but , I'm afraid of the thunder." I was a little shocked . A big bad werewolf afraid of Thunder. It was killing me not to ask. " Its not like Im a wimp or anything . Im just afraid because all I heard was Loud booming sounds coming from the freezer I was locked into when I was young . You know trama like that You never really 'Get Over'." 

I was saddened by the situation. So I did what any person with a heart would do." You wanna Cuddle ?" Isaacs eyes shined...Not in that hungry werewolf way , But out of happyness. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms Securely around me. " Better ?" Isaac sighed in relief " Better." 

His warm breath sent shivers down My spine. I waited for the boom of thunder , because thats when he gripped me tighter. He stroked my arms . His hands felt like soothing rocks sending me into a deep state of relaxation. How can This night get any better.

" You know I've longed for this moment . Keep it between me and you I have always kinda liked you." Isaac words felt more than a love confession , It was a confession ; confession . He quoted the verse... Kinda. My emotions went insane , and in a moment like this the best thing to do is take charge. So I did...


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles Have a little fun And we get Closer To knowing the Identity Of 'D'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear ____ ,
> 
> Didn't you like the first One ?!?!?! I know Right, But anyways Each chapter is better Than the last . So Don't miss The surprise twist I through In ....
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely , My Insanity

* Stiles POV *

 

The thundered Increased and Isaac pulled me closer. Are faces are closer than they ever been , And I could feel the moment growing more Intense with every passing second . " So where Do we go from here ?" Isaac whispered in my while he gently lifted his hands up the back of my shirt .

He Makes it really hard ( No pun intended ) To try to hold back my urges. At this point I'm really looking for something to give me a push ; A drive telling me that he's 'D'.

Isaac lays back and separates the closeness between us . I sat on his lap trying to figure out what to do. " Would you howl for me ? " WHAT ?!?!? he quoted it again And it drove me pass the brink of madness. Those simple words Supplied the cliff , and I would be a damn fool to not jump. With with my heart and head I ... Jumped.

 

In a swift motion Isaac and I switch sides. I laid on my back while Isaac straddle my lap . Our lips collided and my tongue gain entrance into his mouth. He brakes The kiss and pins me down " Your sure you wanna do this ?" At that point I was willing to do anything.

I broke from his grip , and leaned forward far enough to where Isaac's legs where wrapped around my waist. His head barley hit the foot board of my bed.

Almost like magic I slipped his pants off. I retched for the draw I keep At the end of my bed at pulled out a bottle of lubrication. I soaked 3 of my fingers and rubbed some on his hole . I smoothly slid on in , and he pulled me in , almost begging for the second knuckle.

Thunder struck loud out side . Isaacs grip on my waist became a little tighter when it did . " Its OK. I got you , your safe with me. Isaac grips became looser ; I could feel him relax . When he relaxed he became looser so I slipped the other to in.

 

" Oh God !" Isaac Shouted . I could hear the room next to mine shift , Then I knew Alison and scoot was listening.

They wanted a show So I gave Them one . I got intenser with the stroke of my fingers . " Ah ! Fuck !!!" Isaac repeated ; each time more louder than the next. With the strength of his legs he pulled me in closer. I could feel his pleasure gratifying , so I decided he was loose enough for me.

I use the front slit in my pant and slid out my penis . Isaac Grabbed it before I could Stick it in . He admired the size and girth before he let me go. I slid it in Slowly. He was surprisingly tight considering the fingering . Werewolf's do heal fast.

With every stroke I went faster than the last. Isaac roared in pleasure. " Howl for me , Isaac . " I shouted loud enough so the 'Listeners' Could hear.

Isaac did what he was told. He howled like A wolf in the night. " Oh ! Stiles.. Ahhh! " Isaac was begging again . A beta werewolf was submitting to me . I wanted it more than ever after I realized he could be my mystery guy.

20 minutes passed I was In complete Ecstasy. Sweat dripped from my brow And the heat soothed the heat I was feeling down Stairs.

He's tightness and his screams Finally took me to my brink. " Oh God Isaac I'm ... Almost . There. " Isaac griped tighter Around me and Howled. I came inside him.

 

I pulled out and we fell to my bed . I noticed Isaac's throbbing erection ,And felt bad that I didn't give him any .

 

" Your turn . " Though Im out of breath I traveled along Isaac's firm chest . Licking the sweat On his abs. He shivered at the feel of my getting closer to his pelvis .

I licked from base to tip. Putting my mouth on the head of his dick . I put my hand on the place my mouth couldn't reach , and I stroked him .

I went back and forth, going faster and faster. " Oh god !! Stiles Faster.!" I drove him closer and closer to his orgasm . He clenched the bed as he begged for more.

He rose my head , and We were Inches away from A lip lock . I hear a creak at the door and see the light of the hallway. "On core ! On Core " Scott shouted as Allison clapped her hands. " Sorry guys Close Set ; Close Door! " I threw my shirt at them And they swiftly exit The door. The mood was more than killed it was Murdered. It was brought back to life .... Just to be shattered into pieces. Well Isaac and I quietly drift into slumber next to each other. The letter took over my dreams . 'Howl for me' . 'I have longed'. Played on a record player over and over with no sigh of stop. Am I delusional or where these hints... You'd be thinking that he would have told me when We fooled around. Why am I letting this Note take over my Life. Why do the person who sent this to me ... Well, Send it to me. I want answers; I need answers , But the only way I can get them Are if he expose himself to me. *Sighs* So much to do , So little time till Im drove of the brink of madness.

~~~~~~~~

      "Good Morning sleepy head !" Isaac blissful wakes me with a tap. Though I was doubting If it was gonna be a good morning. The letter F**ked with my head so I had a restless sleep. All I wanna do is ask him now , But I don't know whats stopping me .... We sat there for awhile Unable to move much from The after Sex and after party head ache. " So... About this letter...? " Isaac's words Made me freeze . " What ? Are you talking about ?" " Dont play dumb ,The one You spoke about in your dream?" Isaac playful spoke But this was no laughing matter.

    "I didn't write it by the way ... " I turn my attention to him " Then How where you able to quote it so well." " Completely by coincidence ." I could feel that Isaac was hiding some thing . But If I go off on him he might freak out and think Im ... Insane . Though I could feel it happening... The letter turning into *My Insanity* Me and Isaac share a Long stare. We turn Are heads quickly to Scott barging through the door with something urgent. " Stiles !" He shout. Scott walks closer and closer to me and nervously hands me a Blue envelope With frost on the front .

 " Mail man Just came ..." Scott calls Alison Into the room and with no hesitation I open It . Reading aloud all it content

  " Im your flame which lights witch lights the view Your My frost . Freezing time are moments so sweet Gives me peace of mind And I hope for every time I see You I'am your flame , your are my frost With out your presence I feel Lost I love every time that are paths Meet So U can freeze the time , And I can warm your heart beat Sincerely , D "

 We look at one another With determined eyes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "

Let me see the Red envelope." Lydia holds the to the light and the most important clue is reveled ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clift Hanger !!!!!?!?!? What Is going to happen Only way to find out is To read the Next chapter , Its not up Now Dummy ....  
> Its gonna be up Tomorow . So keep Posted :)  
> (All Rights to the poem belong to Me !!! )


	3. Mail Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For the wait . Oh just to tell you Ur gonna hate me after this chapter .... Heres Why :  
> Im gonna play with your emotions for A while Just to be a Ass Im not gonna tell you the Clue It'll , Well When i feel like It . Lol Please Dont hate me I just wanna keep U geussing   
> If You wanna Spoiler Observe The title Carefully ..... You think it that Maybe your wrong maybe your Riight ..... MWAHAHAhAHA !!!!  
> And see how The time Jumps Might connect to something

(12;15 pm) " So , Watcha got lyd's ." I ask her as she still held the envelopes into the light . "You see how in the light The corner of the envelopes Connect , Well Look Closer..." I turn to face her And Now it was reveled " Its A ..."

 

****

 

(2:26 pm ) After lydia Told us about What she found . I knew that D wanted me to find Him. I cant believe this clue wasn't reveled sooner. Ugh ! Im such and Idiot . It was there in plain site . 

All those days obsessing over the letter , when It wasn't the letter I should Have been looking at . It should have been the envelopes. 

Frost meets flame and I'm getting ready To meet my mystery Guy. Here I go again obsessing Over a lead that could turn out to be fake . " Its Ok stiles When we get home we'er gonna use the lead we got and put this to rest." Scott reassured me and the ride home became less long. 

 

*** 

 

(2:29) We arrived home in a flash and suddenly things got realer that I thought . This lead .... This clue is it another cryptic mind game ? I wanted answers And all the pieces were There . I just had to put them together. 

We get out the car and spring into action . We all scurry into the kitchen and pickup ....

 

****

 

(2:50

 

My body Is shaking and I cant believe What I heard . Every moment ;Every thing just washed away as the identity Of D was reveled . 

Everyone looked at me stocked . I couldn't believe it my self , If this was a story This would be the biggest twist . I cant believe D is ....

 

****

( 3 : 15 ) 

 

My body is still adjusting from the shock. We all sit around trying to figure out what to do next . Lydia told me I should Just Let everything Go But Who would a thought She was ....

 

******

 

3:23

 

" Lets go back to lydia's house ... We have some UN-finished business ." My shocked changed from Happy to Angry . All this time she Could have just told me ... It like Ugh! My heart was beyond broken And I really wanna No why She would do this To me .

 

*******

 

4;00

 

" I love You and I have always Loved You , but I didn't have the balls to say It so I had to make this 'D'  
Character . "

" I forgive you I just thought That A strong person like You wasn't afraid Of anything . " I gave D a chance to speak , I was gonna tell D off but I didn't want To... I was in love . And now I knew .... Loved me too

 

*******

 

2:33

" So When to U wanna meet up." I hesitated. " Tomorrow Than I will be ready." Those simple words played with me . And Then I knew I was ready To meet D 

 

******

 

12:16 pm

 

"A number Buried Into the envelope." 

" Not just a number , His number and I want you to know Forgive me If he tells You the whole story ." 

******

 

2:29 

 

I picked up the phone and called The number That lydia gave me ... Seconds Later He picked up   
" Hello." I said nervously   
"Hey, Stiles " 

 

******

 

(Next Day .... D and Stiles meet Up time) 

 

" I knew It was You all along." .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry If you were confused By this chapter But if you followed the times You Would Known What was going On ..... I gonna post A double chapter Just because I dont want You guys To hate ME !!!!!!!!!


	4. Return To sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Find OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all Find out .....  
> And Since You guys Was o nice I through In a chapter 5 and 6 describing the Relation ship of D and stiles and Mad Hookups !!!

Today I found Out the whole truth ..... When I entered lydia's House

 

*****

" You're the one who wrote the letter's" I said standing right In front of anyone other than .... Lydia ???!?!?!?  
Lydia nervously walked closer to me . " I wrote them but , I'm not D Stiles ."

I was utterly confused For a second and then all of it then came into play ...." You wrote The letters but , you were just Helping Him... Weren't U?

" Im srry You had to find out this way ... I just wanted you to completely thrown off, Thats how he wanted it o be . I instantly forgave Her , I know that sounds stupid but I loved her and She was just tryin to do right for a friend . I couldn't blame her , I know No one who Wouldn't.

" So when Are You guys meeting ? " Lydia asked me after we share a long Passionate hug . " Tomorrow morning . Bright and early ."

" Are U ready ."

" I think I am ."

" And remember I U and Derek don't work Out , You always have Me ."

" Thanks . I love You ." I whispered as I quickly exited her room ..... Everything was clear .

 

Lydia wrote the letters for D- Derek. Thats how she knew so much about it . Then derek tells her at the last minute to Give me a Throw-Away Phone number and Hide It in the envelopes. Which she sneakily did When I showed her the first envelope . Then , Derek said It was time and , Well Im here now . Leaving Lydia's House knowing the true Identity Of me secret Phantom , Derek Hale .

 

I go back to the car where The guys were waiting anxiously . " Well ? " Scott shouted as I entered the car. " Im fine I just Need to rest Up .... Big day tomorrow .

Day became Night with ease and everyone was still trying to wrap their brain around it all. The first Thing I did was go to my room And fell straight to sleep.

This night was different . This night wasn't full of obsessing over some letter. It was accepting the fact I know My D . For the first time this week I slept with ease .

Im Awoke by the sound Of My window opening and shutting . I didn't mind it as much but I got nervous When my Covers started to move. " Isaac Is that you ?" I get no response. The room is pitch black but I could feel a presence Here. I put my back to my headboard and called out " Whoever's there I warning You ..."

The presence got closer , and gently touched my face. I Shivered for a second but the warmness of its hand stopped it. " So cold." It spoke In a strong tone . It began to stroke my face and Though I didn't know who It was, I never felt more safe. I can feel the presence move and spring out the open window,Right as isaac creeps through The door. " Im sorry Did I wake you ? "

"No... Um can U lock that window for me , Then Come to bed ." I asked isaac in a regular Tone and acted like nothing happened.

Isaac got in the bed wrapped his arms around me and we began to drift. " Night iy ." I got no response he was already asleep . And I soon followed him

 

******

 

"Ready To go ...." The guys all asked me at the same time . " Ready !" I said as I sprinted out the door All dressed up and ready To see derek.

We drive closer to his House and my palms start to sweat . My nervousness turned into pure joy as I see a dressed up derek standing out side his home.

The car comes to a stop and tell everyone to stay inside . I walk over to a grinning derek With his hand in his pocket . " I knew It was You...."

His grin turned to a blush . " Oh really ." I walked closer to him." Really , Really ."

"So Where do we go from here D is It ..." His eyes suddenly became red. He hypnotized me with them , they shined brighter than crimson gold And I loved it . He presses his hand on my face.

" Lets start Right here." He whispers to me and before I knew it our lips collided. Sparks wouldn't began to describe what I was feeling , More Like Fireworks On the fourth Of july!!!

We break the kiss and he invites all of us inside. We sat down and discussed All what happen. Derek grabs my hand And pulls me to the couch he was sitting on . He and I sat next to each other , Every other second looking at eachother and smiling . He tried to kiss Me but I stopped him." Wait , Before we do that I kinda wanna tell you That Um... I kinda Had sex with isaac ..." The crowd shifted to isaac and He went Red in the face . " But It was just a simple thing nothing more nothing less..." Isaac defended . " Great , So how was it..."

WHAT !?!?!? Um ... Did derek just Ask about the quality Of the sex me and isaac had . Every one either wanted to laugh or just Look confused. " Um... lets save that for another day shall we ..." The room got lighter and We all began to laugh .

" So there will be another day ? " Derek asked excitedly . I just Smiled at him and reassured that yeah There will be seconds.

" Anyone else wanna eat ?" Everyone agreed while derek went into the other room to get his keys , Dragging me with him. ,makeout sesh To the keys and the way back . Yeah I got it like that .

*****

We all are outside when derek stops isaac and me. " Why dont You guys ride with me ?" Considering We didnt want to piss off the alpha werewolf we agreed.

Derek and scott Pull out (No Pun intended ) at the same time . " Just follow me K ." Scott shouted to derek from the window .

Derek rolls up his window and tails scott . This was weird . He made isaac sit in the front and I sat in the back. " So , When did you to hook up ?" I can see isaac tense Up . " A few days ago after You sent the first letter , Like that day ."

" Isaac did you like the sex ?" Derek said turning the attention to isaac Who was wishing He was already dead , So derek didn't get the chance. " Uh.. Yeah It was great."

" Huh ... So you're saying sex with my boyfriend Is great ." Isaac heart dropped ." No.. I mean Yeah ... I mean -"

" Its ok isaac just making small talk ." Derek said with a light chuckle . " So was he tight Isaac ?"

" Huh ? "

" Tight , Was his hole tight ?"

" Actually " Isaac gulped . " He fucked me , Not the other way - Around ."

" Oh , So Stiles " Ah shit . " Was he tight ?"

" Look , We're here !!!" Isaac Clapped as we pulled into , Hill way Buffet.

Right when the car stopped Isaac bolted out of the car. Running into the restaurant before any of us. Me and derek walk out the car simultaneously.

We sat down at a booth and we all were ready to order . " Derek why did You think I was the bottom ?" I asked quietly behind my menu so Isaac and the others didn't hear me .

" Well , Because Hes taller than you , and kinda bigger." I didnt know why I was offended by It but I was .

Derek Taps me on the shoulder and tells me to switch with isaac for a second . If you could see the horror on his face when I asked him . But what Was he gonna do , Say no..

* Isaac POV *

OH God please be with me !!!! " So how big is he ?" Damn it I hate My Soon to be ended life !! I nervously answer " He was Um... Pretty big ." Why god !!! Why !! Derek clears his throat . " So your talking like girth Big or Big Just in like , Length . "

It felt so weird talking to a guys Boyfriend About his boyfriends Privates. Especially if its by The alpha who could Rip my heart out in a second . " Um ... " Derek waited for my answer

" Girth Big but he does have a nice length ... "

" Good To know... K you can switch back ." I sigh In relief Thank god that's over.

* Stiles POV*

I switch back with isaac and notice he's like way pale in the face ." What did you say ?" Derek looks at me and smiles. Witch wasn't an answer but, damn That smile .

I feel a hand ride up my leg. " Derek what Are You doing ?"

Derek leans in close and whispers in my ear. " I heard You were *thick* So I had to see for myself ." His word got me a little aroused . And I could feel derek getting closer to my ... Dick

He then puts his hand on it ." Woah... I was not told wrong Information." I blushed . Derek started to stroke it gently and then I got full on erected . He feels the way It got bigger. " Wow , I guess you never stop growing ." My blush got harder (No pun Intended) " So we all go our plates right ?" Scott asks Us all.

" So what are we waiting On lets go get this food . " Derek and I were the first ones to get up. The werewolves Filled their plates with almost everything , While me and Alison ; The humans Only got somethin lite .

We sat back at our booth and everyone Started to fill themselves. Derek cut a huge piece of steak and stuffed it in his mouth. After he swallowed (No Pun intended) He whispered in my ear ." This isn't the last piece of meat I'll have in me tonight ..." I choked on my soda . " Get use To that choking sound You're gonna make it a lot..." I whispered into dereks ear just to make him laugh but instead he blushed.

Everyone was so full , But Derek and me. We whispered in each others ears sexual things. " Stiles how big was Isaac ?"

" He was Pretty big , I almost could put my whole mouth around it , But From experience I now that everything can *Stretch* "

" I want you to help Me do a Little stretching." I can't believe Im already having sex with Derek. Like Zam , thing hasn't happened this fast since. Well Me and Isaac . I don't know why everyone want to be in my or what me inside them so quickly.

***

" That meal Was divine . thanks Derek !" Scott and Alison said as they waved goodbye . They said their meet us back at the house . Derek, Isaac , And I were drying together again but I sat up front this time . " Isaac " Derek said as we reached a stop sign.

" Yes Derek ..." Isaac turned to him " Whip it out ." What He said was Whip it Out but what I heard Is , Im not gonna mind my boyfriend Sitting there and we can just fuck in the back seat . Um... Is this Pay back or something ?!?!?! Isaac face turns pale " What ?!?" "Whip It out. Isaac " I truly only wanted to see if he was actually going to do it . 5 intimidating stares from Derek later He did it . " So What ... What do You want me to do now ?" Isaac nervously asked ." Nothing I just wanted to compare."

Derek started the car back up and we left for the house . Im sorry But He said he wanted to 'compare' to casual . Like it was notes On a test or something . The fuck ?!?! A few awkward blocks later we got to me and Scott's house. Witch is weird because Alison and Scott was back at Derek's place , And double weird because I never gave him the address . " Can U text Alison and Scott and Tell them meet us back At your house ." Derek asked as he parked the car. I did what he said . Should see them in like five or ten .

" You comin ?" Derek yelled at the two of us and we awkwardly opened the door and let him in. We sat on the couch quietly till Derek broke the silence. " So was he tight Stiles? " Isaac and I chocked on air . " Derek why are you interested in are sexual escapades ?" I asked him gently though I wanted to scream it . " Just testing the water and seeing If its cold or not ." He smiles as if what he said was normal . " But why are you interested in if I was like... Tight or not ?" Isaac voice trembled God knows he didn't want to say anything. " Well to be honest , I just wanted to see if maybe one day the three of us can like ..." Ok , Um.. Are relationship Started literately hours ago , and He already trying to find thing to spice it up ?!?!? Though It would be kinda Hot If you think about it ...

   " You guys I'm kidding ... Oh God , You knew I was just kidding right ? " Derek said with a chuckle , I could feel Isaac just un-tense . And the room got lighter as Alison And Scott entered . " *Yawn* Woah ! I'm tired. I think it time for sleep. " Scott said the code again We all knew what the code was for . Derek turns to Isaac " Where Do U sleep Isaac ? " " Uh ... In Stile's room ." " On the floor ? " " No... Actually cuddling with him on the bed ." Isaac voice changed and it sounded more proud ; confident really. " Oh well That means I have to leave so ... Bye " Derek was heading for the door . I catch him at the door. " I have 4 mattresses on my king sized bed Um... Yeah I think I remove one and put it on the floor for Isaac." " Ok then Lets hit the sack ." Derek follow Isaac and I up stairs .

   Derek Was strong enough to remove the mattress and layed it on the floor next to the bed. " So showers 1 by 1 , and Isaac together , You Me together Or we all just go at the same time." What was with Derek trying to See All of us naked ?!?! " All together Is fine with me ." Isaac proudly exclaimed . Um.. Ok this Day is getting to three somey for my taste. " Ok ... I really don't care anymore showers way big enough." I cant believe I just said that ?!!?! Isaac and I was the first to get in the shower since we new each others body's so well. Derek came In last and my mind Was totally blown . His chiseled everything looked amazing as the steam from the shower and the glare shined on his body. His ass was so big and round. Then I seen His ... You know whats !! Oh my god It was so ...

     Well everything Big ,long, Ugh ! Just perfect ... " So Lets Do this." Derek was highly excited .. We all quietly washed are own body's . Covering are selves with suds and scrubbing . I was trying so hard not to pop a boner because This Is already like a prison rape seen . " Mind getting my back for me ." Derek turns around and wash his back. Seeing the suds roll down his back and wash over his ass Turned me on ... Oh god ! " Im gonna get out , Im gettin all pruned up . " Isaac said as he walks out the shower . You know I could just fuck him right now but like somethings stopping me. I dont know maybe its because , I really dont know maybe I needed a push. I hear a slipping sound and I look at drain to see a Withering bar of soap . " Damn dropped the soap. " Damn if thats not a pus I dont know what is . I wanted to be inside him so bad but ... Self control is key ... " We got out the shower .

Then I noticed Isaac wasn't in the room . I hope he didnt leave because of Derek. I walk over to my phone And see That I have a new message from Isaac . " Had to step out Danny wanted to have a Math help Aka late night make out sesh . TTYL " Ok um.. Me plus Derek plus alone subtract clothes divide legs Equals Sexy time . " Guess we have the night to are selves-" Before I could finish Derek grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. He tasted so sweet and It felt like magic Without breaking the kiss he walks me to the bed . Oh God this really happening Sex with Derek hale .

I wanted are first time to be special so ,Though It killed me , I stopped him " Wait . Wait till tomorrow and I promise You will get all of this stiles Lovin But Tonight me sleep ... Ok ." His eyes turned colors and he made the puppy dog face. It wasn't working , When he figured that out He Stopped I want Tomorrow to be more than naked fun time I wanted it to be making love. I want It to be Amazing . Tomorrow Me and Derek will make love . Frost and Flame Will finally meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ??!??!? You All thought It was Lydia !!!!  
> Dummies Its Derek !!!!!! D stands For derek Lol I tricked you

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at in this chapter was writtin by A young writer Name Davennier Simmons ... Look him up hes really good. He has facebook so Contact him If you want his link to his poetry website on . Once Again I do not own that poem , All rights belong to A friend of mine Davennier Simmons .... And kinda all the love notes Too... He wrote some up just for me !!!!!!!


End file.
